


Glasses

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Shot, Don't copy to another site, Facials, Glasses, M/M, Oral Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Just another day in the life of Link's glasses.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven
> 
> Prompt: enthusiastic oral & hair pulling

It all started out as a joke. Just another dumb thing to get on Link's nerves. He remembers the first time he stole Link's glasses and shoved them on his own face. The initial reaction of _ holy shit this is disorienting _ was quickly overshadowed by his best friend's outrage. He can still hear the "Dude, those were expensive, _ be careful!_" echoing in his head.

Oh how far they've come. Link's glasses, each and every iteration, have been through the wringer. Between all the filming and dumb things they do for internetainment and just life in general, it would seem they've had every substance known to mankind on them.

Truly, this is a natural progression. He's not sure why they never did this before. He hadn't thought twice, just eased Link's frames from his face and, smooth as butter, right onto his own. A nip to Link's kiss-swollen lips and he’s cruising down his torso.

Link’s hard, bumping into his chest as he goes, his mouth busy sucking marks into the jut of hip bone. There’s a smear of wet at his collarbone. He looks up at Link, a little sly as he zeros in on his dick. He gives it a little lick and stabilizes it with his hand flat against Link's pelvis, just his thumb and index finger curled around it's base. Rhett teases with a brush of his beard over the tip before taking him into his mouth. He takes as much length has he can manage without gagging. At least for now.

He takes his time, getting Link and, in the process, his beard, soaked with his spit. He draws back a few times, just to see the string of saliva that hangs between them for a moment. He rolls Link's balls in his palm, enjoying the weight of them. Rhett detours long enough to suck one of them into his mouth, his tongue caressing the curve of it.

Rhett palms himself, just enough to take the edge off for a moment, then he's diving right back in. He forgets the glasses on his face until they start to fog up, a combination of Link's body heat and his own damp breath curling into his face. No matter. He doesn't need to see. It's a little thrilling, really. Thoughts of limits or boundaries in what he's capable of seem to disappear and he makes it his personal goal to fit all of Link's long cock in his mouth.

It bumps the back of his throat and he promptly gags. He's too into the little sounds Link's making to ease off. He just swallows, takes a second to breathe and picks right back up. He gets his hand in on it but still manages to trigger his gag reflex several times.

Link gets his hands tangled up in Rhett's curls, influencing his rhythm but leaving Rhett to control the depth. He's overzealous, keeps gagging until there's tears streaming down his cheeks and his face is red. But Link can't get enough of the feeling of Rhett's throat grasping at the end of him. He groans and tugs at his hair, "Gonna come."

Rhett moans and backs off. He has other ideas.

Link knows where he's going, fists his hand into Rhett's hair and yanks his head back farther.

He jerks Link just like he knows he likes, his flushed face presented perfectly, mouth open for him. His eyes meet Link's but as wet splatters his face, Link's glasses included, he shuts them. He coaxes the last drops, a gentle suction and a tongue to his slit.

When Link looks down, it's a blur, the nature of being nearsighted. But he can make out streaks of cooling white across lenses and frames alike, in his eyebrow and over his lips and beard. "That's real sexy, honey." He pushes a little of his own come into Rhett's mouth, watching him suck it from his thumb. "But you're cleanin' em for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Some [lovely art](https://i-am-a-sweet-peach.tumblr.com/post/188025849727/commission-completed-for-sundayrain26-loved-this) to accompany, by [i-am-a-sweet-peach](http://i-am-a-sweet-peach.tumblr.com)


End file.
